The overall objective is to obtain compounds, either through synthesis or through plant extraction, that will show anti-cancer activity. The specific objectives are: (a) To study the chemistry of alkaloidal N-oxides. (b) To develop a method for the production of spirobenzylisoquinolines in large quantities. (c) To explore the chemistry of berberidic acid. (d) To develop a new and simple synthetic route to the benzazepines, and (e) To study a large number of plants originating mainly in Pakistan, Ceylon, and Saudi Arabia, with a view towards isolating anti-cancer compounds.